Fantasy Love
by smile in this wonderland
Summary: Two cliques are about to go head to head in a fight for the surpeme spot in town. Let the games begin.
1. trailer

**disclaimer| **I do not own clique characters

**an| **ive decided to re-do the intro for Fantasy Love bc i decided i want this story to have a more exclusive feel.

**contents| **character introductions

**side note| **enjoy!

* * *

_There's the Pretty Committee, a group of high-class girls ready to take over BOCD High._

The Alpha - Massie Block

The Beta - Alicia Rivera

The Gamma - Dylan Marvil

The Delta- Kristen Gregory

The Episilon - Claire Lyons

_These 5 girls are so different, it's amazing how close they are. But with the top clique making it too hard for them to take over, stress, desperation, and emotions are going to put their friendship to the test._

**_Now there's the top clique, who are too cool to have a name._**

**The Alpha **- Raegan McKullen

**The Beta **- Sophia Marx

**The Gamma **- Brooklyn Hayes

**The Delta** - Amelia Brown

**The Episilon **- Marcia Walsh

_**These seemingly perfect girls think with one mind. They know who's going to say what before they even say it. With the new freshmen coming in and demanding the alpha spot, it's time for these girls to think a lot harder then ever before.**_

_In a town where you are placed in classes, these girls are not only fighting for the alpha spot at school, they're fighting for the alpha spot of the town. Raegan McKullen's family is currently seen as the top family of Westchester, with Massie Block and Sophia Marx tied for second. Everyone else? Oh, they're busy scrambling for positions._

_Massie Block refuses to come in second. Raegan McKullen refuses to get knocked off her first place position. Two cliques are about to go head to head in a fight for the surpeme spot in town._

_Let the games begin._

* * *

**an|** ayyyee.

sooo this is your new story beginner or whatever (: there will prob be an update sometime saturday, so look for that.

thoughts? Constructive criticism would be nice (:

-peyton


	2. uno

**disclaimer| **I do not own clique characters or song quotes.

**an| **hello! I am very excited to get this story on a roll!

**contents| **character development, and you meet the rival clique.

**note| **i'll try my hardest not to abandon this story. I can almost guarantee I won't abandon this story.

**second note| **enjoy!

* * *

_**Fantasy Love**_

_{Oh baby when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad} -Hips Don't Lie, Shakira_

**Chapter One**

**August 20th, 2014**

**6:45am**

**Range Rover**

**Massie Block**

Massie Block is ready to slay BOCD High. With her designer clothing and her top notch girls, she's prepared to take the alpha spot at school. There's no top clique to prevent her.

Right?

Massie claps her hands. "Alright ladies, it's time for ratings. Before we get started..." Massie turns to Claire. "Kuh-laire, congratulations on the money gain. I hear you're just as rich as us?"

Claire Lyons nods. "Of course. In fact, today we're moving into the estate."

For a second, Massie feels a pang of sadness course through her veins. She's going to miss being able to walk over to Claire's part of the estate 24/7.

"Nice." Massie turns to the rest of the PC. "Rates!"

Dylan Marvil straightens, self-confidence radiating off of her.

Massie smiles. "Dylan Marvil is dressed in a green summer dress that matches the color of her eyes. The dress stops midthigh and flares at the skirt. For shoes, Dylan has chose plain black flats. For makeup, Dylan has decided upon her normal makeup. Dylan's glossy red hair is tamed and pulled back into a curly high ponytail. 9.4, just because I think flip flops would look better."

Dylan smiles and leans back, satisfied.

Kristen Gregory is next.

"Miss Gregory is dressed sportier in dark blue cutoff shorts, a black tank top under a light blue fitted soccer jersey. For shoes, blue high top converse to match her jersey. Kristen's hair is in a side braid and she's gone neutral on the makeup. 9.4, I don't like converse but it works for you."

Claire Lyons is next.

"Claire Lyons is dressed in a pair of high-waisted shorts and a yellow crop top. She is apparently wearing Cam's leather jacket. She is wearing thigh-high black socks and yellow high top converse. Her hair is in a side fishtail braid and her makeuo is normal except for the daring eyeliner. 9.6, the outfit works for you."

Claire grins.

"Alicia Rivera is dressed in a daring red dress with a revealing back. Nude pumps embrace her long tan legs. For hair, Alicia has left it in loose waves down her back. Miss Rivera has decided upon her natural look for makeup. The dress is almost too much for the first day of school, so I rate a 9.7."

Alicia smiles, pleased with her rating.

"I'll do you, Mass," Dylan offers.

Claire starts laughing. "That's what Derrick said!"

The PC erupts into laughter. It's a couple minutes before they calm down.

Massie straightens, ready for her rating.

"Miss Massie Block is dressed in a blue T-shirt with a V-neck. Massie has decided to wear light wash denim cutoffs and a brown woven belt over the shirt around her waist. For shoes, brown flip-flops reveal her French pedicure. Massie's hair is curled to perfection and tied in a side pony tail. Natural makeup completes the look. I rate it 9.8, cute and chic."

The girls agree, and Massie smiles.

"Alright girls, this is high-school," Massie says, seriously. "These girls obviously aren't going to immediately kiss our feet. They're is going to be some people who are against us. But with a little planning and a lot of scheming, this school will be ours in no time. When we walk into BOCD, we need to walk with confidence and cool. Am I clear?"

Two blondes, one raven-haired girl and one redhead nod their heads.

The Range Rover pulls to a stop in front of the school.

"We are walking to the beat of Hips Don't Lie, Shakira." Massie rolls her shoulders, her inner alpha coming to the suface.

Kristen is the first one to step out, then Alicia, then Massie, then Claire, then Dylan. Massie smirks, but the smirk quickly falls flat.

Alicia whispers in Massie's ear, "Who are _they_?"

Massie feels jealousy flame inside her. Obviously the alpha spot is owned by the beautiful brunette that everyone is staring at.

"I want everything on her," Massie demands, her comment directed to Alicia. "And I want it all by lunch."

**BOCD**

**Lunch**

**12:50pm**

**Massie Block**

Massie sighs and trains her amber eyes on the beautiful brunette from this morning. She has her clique with her, and apparently some boys with her. Massie enviously wonders how she seems so sweet yet so alpha-worthy at the same time.

Alicia clears her throat. "Alright Mass, you wanted the details?"

Massie completely gears all of her attention toward the Spanish girl. "Spill."

"Okay, so the Epsilon is Marcia Walsh. She's way rich since her dad is a business owner for a major car dealership and her mom is a bridal shop owner. She always has the best clothes and she is the ticket to cars for the clique. The clique _always _has the newest and fanciest cars before they even come up because her dad always lets the clique get them first. They're also bridal models for her mom, so every Sunday they get to be on TV to model some dresses. Marcia is actually really nice, but if you offend her, her family, or her friends, she is the complete devil."

"Wait, which one is Marcia?" Dylan asks.

"The blonde one. She has caramel brown eyes."

At the table where the brunette is sitting, Marcia is sitting next to a raven-headed girl and a really cute junior boy.

"Okay, next," Massie ushers.

"Well, the raven-headed girl is Amelia Brown. Her dad was a basketball star, and the family is rich because he is still getting paid for his playing time. Her mom is a fashion designer, and she works at home so she can spend time with her family. Amelia has an older brother, Dale, and he is the clique's ticket to all the hottest parties for college kids. Amelia is super edgy, but she isn't all that mean. She's really exclusive, and it's really hard to be her friend."

"The Gamma is Brooklyn Hayes. See the girl with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes? That's her. Anyways, her mom owns a makeup brand called _Smooth_, and it's a line of beauty products. Her dad doesn't work since all their money comes from the makeup brand, so he's a stay at home dad. Brooklyn is an only child, so she always gets what she wants. She isn't spoiled though. But she's a real schemer. She will get revenge on you quicker then you can say 'I'm sorry.' She's probably the meanest of them all, but if she likes you, she's like the sweetest person on earth."

"The beta is Sophia Marx. She is a total gossip queen. She's the auburn-haired girl sitting next to the brunette. Anyways, she _always _knows what the latest gossip is. In fact, it's rumored that she knew a hot clique was showing up before _we _even knew that they existed! She has super reliable sources for her gossip. She is the ticket to gossip in that group. Without Sophia, the clique wouldn't be all-knowing. Anyways, her parents are rich because they work together to own some company. I don't remember what they own, exactly. Sophia's brother is Sam Marx, and he's the guy sitting next to Amelia. Sophia is super cold if she doesn't like you. If she thinks you're competition, she will _not _in any way, shape, or form want to be your friend."

"And now on to the alpha of not only this school, but _Westchester_." Alicia pauses for dramatic effect. "Her name is Raegan McKullen, and the _second _you say her name, people know exactly who you're talking about. She's way, way, way rich because her dad is a big time doctor and her mom owns a construction site. Rumor has it that the family is building their dream house, and it's said to be worth at least 2 million dollars. Raegan is the most popular girl in school and she always has the hottest clothes before they even come out. She has all the connections, and she's even rumored to be actual _friends _with Beyoncé and Rihanna. But I think those are just lies. Raegan doesn't have a boyfriend, surprisingly, but it's obvious that her and Axel Reed belong together. Axel is the male alpha."

"I'm guessing Raegan is the brunette?" Claire asks, chomping on the gummy feet her boyfriend gave her.

Alicia nods.

Massie groans inwardly. How is she supposed to take over the school if the top clique is _all _she wants to be? Raegan is the epitome of perfect, and her clique has it all! They have al the needed parts to be a reigning clique. Massie has only a fourth of their glory.

"Ugh, this sounds like it will be difficult," Kristen says.

Massie glares at her.

Claire rolls her eyes. "Mass, it's true. Raegan sounds flawless, their entire clique is definitely top-notch, so why should we even bother? Can we just wait a few years and _then _take over? When they're gone?"

Massie sends a death glare at the blonde. "Ex-cu-use me Kuh-laire, but last time I checked, I was alpha, not you. And I think that we should take these juniors head on. I mean, all we have to do is up our game, get in good with the clique, then crush them."

Claire laughs dryly. "I love how you think it's so easy."

Massie opens her mouth the retort, but Claire holds her hand up.

"Whatever, I'm heading to PE. Kristen, you have PE too?"

Kristen nods, and stands up. Massie watches the two blondes walk away.

And she can help but notice, jealously, as a few boys from the popular table nudge each other and nod towards Claire and Kristen, and the face of acceptance on Raegan's face, that is obviously directed towards the two blondes.

**BOCD**

**Gymnasium**

**1:20pm**

**Claire Lyons**

"Was I a little too harsh on Mass?" Claire asks, leaning against the lockers. "I mean, I don't think she really meant to be rude."

Kristen shrugs. "I don't know. But I understand where you were coming from. She did seem a little obsessed. But then again, it's only the first day. I guess we were a little harsh?"

Claire shakes her head. "I'll apologize to her in Art."

"Raegan, are you and Axel _finally _going to get together?" a voice asks. Two girls round the corner into the locker room, and Claire recognizes them as Raegan and Brooklyn.

Raegan laughs. "Of course not."

"Why? You two are made for each other!"

Raegan walks into the section where Claire and Kristen are. "No, not really." Raegan begins getting dressed in a pair of short black athletic shorts and a green athletic shirt. Brooklyn does the same.

Raegan straightens up and looks at Claire. "Hey, I saw you at lunch earlier. Claire and Kristen, right? You seemed mad. Both of you did, in fact. Are you two okay?" she asks.

Claire is startled at how kind Raegan is being. She quickly utters a reply. "Yeah, we're okay. Just had a little...spat with a friend."

Brooklyn raises her eyebrow. "Who, the brunette?" Brooklyn shakes her head and stuffs her clothing into her tiny locker. "Yeah, I saw her this morning. I know she's your friend, but she looks like a complete b-"

Raegan gasps and looks at Brooklyn. "Lyn!"

"I'm just saying!"

The two erupt into laughter.

Raegan looks at Kristen. "Are you going to try out for soccer this year?"

Kristen nods. "Yeah, how did you know I do soccer?"

"I watched a few games last year. You're number 85, right?" Kristen nods. "Well, you were so good. If you try out, you're guaranteed Varsity. The assistant coaches are Amelia and Ky. You would definitely make Varsity."

Kristen smiles. "Thanks!"

Claire smiles. "Hey, we should head into the gym."

"Oh, I wanted to wait for Marcia, but apparently that chick wants to be late," Raegan says, shaking her head.

"She's probably sucking face with Daniel. You know they're in love." Brooklyn smirks.

Claire and Kristen walk in front of Raegan and Brooklyn, and the four girls head towards the gym. When they reach the gym, half the class is already sitting in a wide circle.

"Oh, you two should come sit with us," Raegan suggests.

"We don't have to. I mean, you guys seem pretty exclusive and we-" Claire starts.

Brooklyn shakes her head. "Whatever to that. Just come sit."

Claire and Kristen share a facial communication of shock. They follow the two juniors over to a group of boys and Amelia.

"Hey, who are the cute freshmen?" a boy asks, sending a wink towards Kristen.

Raegan laughs and shoves the boy. "Ky, back off, I'm sure they have boyfriends."

Kristen shakes her head. "I don't."

Ky pumps his fist into the air. "Yes!"

Kristen laughs, along with everyone else.

Raegan looks at Claire. "How about you?"

Claire nods. "Yeah, Cam Fisher."

"Oh, he's approved. Total hottie," Amelia says.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce everyone." Raegan starts introducing. "That's Ky, the class-clown, that's Braiden Day, that's Sam Marx, and then Austin Markley. Daniel and Marcia are busy making out heatedly in the bathrooms."

The entire group erupts into laughter, including Kristen and Claire.

"What about you two?" Jake asks.

"Oh, I'm Claire, and this is one of my best friends, Kristen."

"And you two said you were freshmen?" Braiden shakes his head. "You two are pretty cute for some freshmen."

"Braiden, stop. Claire has a boyfriend, and Kristen is totally going to go for Ky," Raegan says.

Kristen reels. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, and I not appealing enough for you?" Ky jokes.

Kristen laughs. "We'll have to see."

Raegan laughs. "You two are so cool. We should definitely hang out some time. Maybe you could invite your boyfriend, Claire?"

"No, I don't like his friends," a voice says.

Claire looks up to see a cute boy coming over. He has shaggy black hair and dark green eyes.

"In fact, I hate his close friend, Drake or whatever? Anyways, he's a total jerk."

"Oh, Derrick?" Kristen shakes her head. "He's the equivalent of Massie."

"Cam's not that bad," Claire says.

"Oh, he's cool," Axel says. "His eyes are sick."

"So can we all hang out?" Raegan asks. "Like, at lunch. "You can invite all your friends."

Amelia lets a little groan escape. "Reagan, do we have to? I don't really like the brunette, and the raven-headed girl seems...off. Like you just can't trust her."

Claire refrains from both defending her friend and agreeing.

"I don't care, I want to meet them face-to-face." Raegan rolls her eyes. "Where is the coach? He was supposed to be here, like, fifteen minutes ago."

"Rumor has it that he was having sex with the principle." Marcia walks up to the group with her hand clasped with Daniel's.

"Hey, the lovebirds decided to join us!" Brooklyn says.

"So did these freshmen." Marcia sits down. "Who are you two?"

Before Claire can utter a response, Raegan answers. "Kristen and Claire, and they're really cool freshmen. I invited them and their clique to hang out with us at lunch tomorrow, but they have yet to accept the offer."

Kristen and Claire share a look.

"Yes, we would love to sit with you tomorrow," Claire replies.

**The Internet Life of the Cliques**

**Raegan McKullen** is now friends with **Claire Lyons **and **Kristen Gregory**.

**Marcia Walsh **is now friends with **Claire Lyons **and **Kristen Gregory.**

**Amelia Brown **is now friends with **Claire Lyons **and **Kristen Gregory.**

So are **Sophia Marx, Axel Reed, **and **6** others.

**Raegan McKullen - **Page Post

First day of school was pretty cool. Met some way cool freshmen.

**Marcia Walsh** - Sooo true. HEY EVERYONE, CLAIRE LYONS AND KRISTEN GREGORY ARE THE BEST FRESHMEN IN THE BOOKS AYYEE

**Amelia Brown - **_Marcia Walsh_, what are you?

**Claire Lyons - **^^^lmao

**Kristen Gregory - **_Marcia Walsh, _you're cool too.

**Massie Block **to **Claire Lyons** and **Kristen Gregory** (Privately)

Why is Raegan McKullen and her friends suddenly being so friendly with you?

**Claire Lyons - **It's no big deal. We had gym with them. She invited us to sit with her tomorrow.

**Massie Block - **You declined, right?

**Kristen Gregory -** God no. Why would we do that?

**Massie Block - **Ugh, amateurs.

**Massie Bock **_has signed off._

**Ky Grail **- Page Post

Kristen is cute ayyee.

**Kristen Gregory - **AWW

**Raegan McKullen - **I enjoy this little sprouting relationship.

**Claire Lyons **- HAHA

**Sophia Marx - **Young love. Young love.

* * *

**an| **I like writing this chapter.

okay, it probably seems like I rushed the character meeting and Claire and Kristen being friends with Raegan and them, so i'm sorry about that, but it will help the plot development.

don't worry, raegan and them are not mary-sues. they have their faults.

and here is the list of boys, since idk if that made sense to you all.

axel reed

ky grail

sam marx

Austin markley

braiden day

Daniel foster

the boys come into play in the next chapter, which will either but updated later today or next Saturday.

review?

-peyton c:


	3. dos

**disclaimer| **don't own clique characters or song quotes.

**an| **I am back with another update (:

**contents| **boys, mostly, with the lunch thing.

**note| **so I finally watched frozen and can I just say...LET IT GOOOOOOOOOOO

**side note| **um...enjoy!

* * *

_**Fantasy Love**_

_{Ooh la la, baby don't be shy, I see that spark flashing in your eye} -Ooh La La, Britney Spears_

**Chapter Three**

**BOCD Field**

**Soccer Tryouts**

**Cam Fisher**

"I want you all to get into groups of four so you can practice passing drills," Ky Grail shouts.

Cam Fisher, Derrick Harrington, Josh Hotz and Kemp Hurley quickly arrange themselves into a group of four. Chris Plovert and Dempsey Solomon decided they would be doing basketball this year instead.

"Now each team is going to need one soccer ball," Amelia Brown says, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Out of the corner of his eye, Cam can see his girlfriend warming up for cheerleading tryouts. Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, and Dylan Marvil are doing the same. Kristen Gregory is standing near a group of girls and guys for the soccer tryouts. This year, there's only going to be one team for Varsity soccer, and it has boys and girls on the team.

"Alright, get started!" Ky sits down next to Amelia on the bench as everyone begins passing.

"I don't like him," Derrick says, loud enough for the group to hear.

Josh rolls his eyes, stopping the soccer with his foot then passing it to Cam. "How? You've just met the group today."

Cam shakes his head. "Today hasn't been the best day."

All in one day, Derrick has managed to piss of Axel Reed, junior boy alpha, Josh has managed to get Brooklyn Hayes and her ex-boyfriend Austin Markley after him, and Kemp has made Raegan McKullen and Marcia Walsh want to murder him. Cam is the only one who hasn't screwed anything up.

Derrick rolls his eyes. "Axel is a cocky jerk."

"Like you," Ky says, coming up behind Derrick.

Derrick whirls around. "Excuse me?"

"You're excused." Ky rolls his eyes. "Stop acting like you and your friends are so innocent. As a matter of fact, out of all of you, he's the only one who hasn't done anything stupid." Ky nods his head in the direction of Cam. "By the way, great passing."

Cam nods his head in thanks.

"Unbelievable." Derrick shakes his head and kicks the ball towards Kemp.

**BOCD Field**

**Cheerleading Tryouts**

**Claire Lyons**

"Hey Mass," Claire greets. "Sorry about lunch today. I just got frustrated, and I know you meant well."

Massie shrugs, avoiding Claire's eyes. "Whatever. Are you moving into your estate tonight?"

Claire nods. "Yeah, and guess what?"

Massie finally looks into Claire's eyes. "What?"

"My mansion is just down the street from Raegan's mansion," Claire says. "And I think Sophia's mansion is just next door to mine, and Brooklyn's is across the street."

Massie rolls her eyes. "That's great."

Claire sighs and turns towards Raegan and her friends, who are busy whispering to each other. For a split second, Claire wishes she could be a part of Raegan's group. Maybe she'd actually feel welcomed there.

Dylan leans over and whispers in Claire's ear. "Hey, she's just jealous. It's whatever."

Claire smiles at Dylan.

"Alright ladies!" Raegan stands up, ending her conversation with Sophia and the other girls. "Right now, we're going to split into three groups of five, which I will be picking. Together, you are going to pick a song and perform a routine at the end of tryouts today."

"Group one is Marcia Walsh, Claire Lyons, Olivia Ryans, Dylan Marvil, and Kimmy Curtis."

"Group two is myself, Brooklyn Hayes, Massie Block, Jennifer Holton and Ashley Elaine."

"The final group is Sophia Marx, Alicia Rivera, Dawn Fire, Hilary Jane and Emily Cool."

Claire and her group quickly find each other and separate from the other groups. Claire gives Marcia a smile.

"Okay girls, I think we have a confident group right here. You all appear to be strong and flexible, so I think we can get away with adding more daring moves into our routine. Before we start thinking of moves, I think we should find a song first." Marcia pulls her phone from the pocket on her sweats. "I have some pretty upbeat songs on here, so you guys can go ahead and make a few choices, and we'll go from there."

After a couple minutes, the girls have narrowed it down to three songs:

_Hips Don't Lie_

_Good Time_

_Where them girls at_

"I like Good Time," Olivia says. "Hips Don't Lie seems a little slow, and Where Them Girls At seems a little more for shows and bigger performances."

Marcia gives Olivia a look of approval. "I like the way you think. How about you girls?"

Dylan shrugs. "I think what Olivia said makes sense. I'm all for Good Time."

"Same here," Kimmy pipes up.

Claire nods. "Yeah, Good Time sounds...good."

Everyone laughs.

**The Next Day**

**BOCD**

**Hallway**

**Massie Block**

Massie is already in a bad mood, and it's only nine am.

First, Massie decided to give Claire an un-announced visit to her new mansion the night before. Apparently, Claire, Raegan and Amelia were hanging out with Massie barged in. Massie didn't want to hear Claire's excuse, so she left in a huff.

How embarrassing!

Second, Massie decided to put that behind her and embrace Claire as a friend again, but the next morning Claire showed up in a total 15 outfit! And all of the clothes were obviously new and un-released. Massie could tell because she hadn't even seen the new Joie line on commercials yet. Massie was mad because Claire didn't even tell her about her new wardrobe.

Thirdly, the second the PC got to school, Raegan called Claire over to the fountain where the clique sits at, and Amelia and Ky took Kristen away to talk to her about soccer. Then Alicia and Josh went off to do God knows what, leaving Dylan and Massie. But Dylan said she and Chris were going to hang out so she ditched Massie too.

Massie is having a bad morning.

But when Massie sees the Varsity list for cheerleading posted on the corkboard, her mood lifts. She quickly walks up to the paper and scrolls down the list, checking for her name.

**Captain - ****Raegan McKullen**

**Co-Captains - Brooklyn Hayes and Claire Lyons**

**Team Members**

**Raegan McKullen**

**Brooklyn Hayes**

**Claire Lyons**

**Sophia Marx**

**Marcia Walsh**

**Massie Block **

**Dylan Marvil**

**Kimmy Curtis**

**Olivia Ryans**

**Ashley Elaine**

Massie can find two things wrong with the list.

One: Why is _Kuh-laire _co-captain?

Two: Why didn't Alicia make it?

Massie is busy pondering when the rest of the PC comes up to her. All five girls read over the list, and different reactions come from each girl.

Massie is cool and collected, Claire has a radiant smile on her face, Dylan is hopping on the balls of her feet, Kristen is bored, and Alicia is furious.

"Why did _I _make the team?" Alicia asks, outraged.

Massie shrugs. "I don't know. Were you off or something on your timing?"

"Of course not," Alicia snaps, exasperated.

"Calm down," Claire says. "It's no big deal."

"Easy for you to say," Alicia snaps. "You're freaking co-captain."

"Yeah," Massie says, turning on the blonde. "Since when did you want to be co-captain? You know I've wanted that spot."

"No, I haven't," Claire replies, folding her arms. "I've told you multiple times over the summer that I was going to try out for co-captain when tryouts start. You never once mentioned anything about co-captain."

Kristen shakes her head. "Claire's right. Alicia, so you didn't make the squad. You don't need to snap at Claire just because she did. And Mass, if you wanted to be co-captain, maybe you should've said something. It's too late to change it now, so deal with it."

Massie rolls her eyes, mutters a 'Whatever' and walks away from the PC.

**BOCD Cafeteria**

**Lunch**

**12:50pm**

**Raegan McKullen**

Raegan smiles as Claire walks up to the table with Kristen and Dylan. Her smile falters when a bored Massie and a furious Alicia appear to be behind her.

"Hey!" Claire smiles at everyone and takes an open seat next to Sophia, who smiles at Claire.

"Hey Claire," Raegan greets. "Great job on getting co-captain."

Marcia grins. "I knew she would get the spot. In our groups, she was near flawless."

Raegan glances at Massie, who is stabbing at her salad with a fork. "Massie, everything okay?" Raegan struggles to keep the taunt out of her voice. She knows Massie is jealous of Claire, and not just because of the co-captain thing. Raegan can tell Massie is jealous of Claire because she's becoming closer to Raegan.

"Everything is fine," Massie says.

"Anyways, practice is today after school," Brooklyn says. "Our first performance is this Sunday at the soccer game."

"Which we will be starring in," Axel says, walking up to the table with his boys. Ky smiles at Kristen and takes the seat next to her. Axel sits next to Raegan, Braiden sits between Massie and Brooklyn, Daniel takes the seat between Axel and Marcia, Sam grudgingly sits next to his sister, and Austin sits next to Claire.

Claire laughs. "Don't get too cocky, you might epically fail."

The table laughs at the retort.

"Aren't you a feisty freshmen," Axel says, smiling. Raegan laughs.

"Yeah, she is. So are her friends, who, by the way, are being way quiet." Raegan looks at the freshmen clique. "Are you all mute or?"

Alicia rolls her eyes. "Sorry, I have no desire to speak to a bunch of people who talk about things I'm not a part of."

Raegan catches Dylan mutter 'Leesh' under her breath.

"Then leave," Raegan says, an icy tone seeping into her voice. The table silences. "You don't have to sit here if you don't want to. No one is forcing you to do anything."

Alicia rolls her eyes but doesn't bother to move or say anything.

"So, I hear you moved?" Marcia says, looking at Claire.

Claire smiles. "Yeah, I did. Closer to Raegan, in fact."

Marcia nods. "Cool."

Raegan tunes out the conversation, paying attention to the attitudes of the freshmen clique. Massie and Alicia appear to be whispering to each other, Kristen and Ky are immersed in their own conversation, and Dylan is laughing and talking with a few of the boys and Amelia. Claire is naturally fitting in, making conversation with Brooklyn, Marcia and Sophia.

Raegan leans over and whispers in Sophia's ear, "I'm throwing a pool party on Friday night. I think I'm going to make that my tradition this year. Anyways, I was thinking the normal group, plus Claire, Kristen and Dylan. Maybe Claire can invite her boyfriend?"

"Yeah, but only her boyfriend," Sophia whispers. "Axel doesn't like Derrick or the other boys, so I think we need to keep them separated."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll send out the email after school."

**The Internet Life of the Cliques**

_From: Raegan McKullen_

_To: {Sophia Marx, Marcia Walsh, Amelia Brown, Brooklyn Hayes, Claire Lyons, Kristen Gregory, Cam Fisher...}_

Hey guys! On Friday (so, tomorrow, aha) I'm going to throw a small pool party, just for all of us. It's going to be my tradition for this year, and we're going to do it every Friday. Bring your swimsuits, of course, and the girls are free to sleep over if you'd like. I hope you can come! Just show up at say...7? The girls can come earlier.

(BTW, 'the girls' include Kristen, Claire, and Dylan(: )

-RM

**Claire Lyons - **Page Post

Excited for tomorrow (:

_33 likes_

**Cam Fisher - **I'll be happy to see you again. It feels like it's been a while

**Raegan McKullen - **^^^awww!

**Kristen Gregory - **I'm excited too! Get to try out my new bathing suit (: and clam is adorable btw

**Axel Reed - **Cool that Cam's coming. He's the only freshmen I can tolerate. Feel special Fisher, feel special.

**Claire Lyons - **_Axel Reed _just gonna say that i'm proud my boyfriend is making you proud.

**Massie Block **to **Claire Lyons **(Privately)

What are you talking about? Online?

**Claire Lyons - **Nothing, it's whatever.

**Massie Block - **Why are you lying to me?

**Claire Lyons - **Who said I was lying?

**Massie Block - **Hello, it's obvious!

**Claire Lyons - **Well, I don't have to tell you everything about me. This doesn't concern you so..

**Massie Block - **Ugh, what's with you lately? You've been acting like a total Raegan-wannabe!

**Claire Lyons - **No, I'm just reaching out to some more friends. My life doesn't revolve around you Mass.

**Massie Block - **Whatever. Consider yourself banned from my sleepover on Friday.

**Claire Lyons - **Funny, I wasn't really coming in the first place.

**Claire Lyons** _has signed off._

**Massie Block - **Page Post

Ugh what's with the PC lately?

* * *

**an| **updated quickly, don't you think? (:

anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. sorry about making the boys section not that long. I'll work on it, lol.

soo...yeah. go ahead and leave a review, please! (:

-peyton c:


End file.
